maybe humans aren't so bad maybe good?
by 2p-matt
Summary: noble or now future king of fairies Alfred runs from a marriage is dose not want. so he ran to a human world a the worst time. what will happen when flightless Alfred meets teen arthur


alfred flew as fast as he could away from the kingdom for he did not wish to return. If he returned he would be forced to marry. He flew to the only place he knew where they would never look because no fairy dared go to the human world.

alfred soon reached the portal out of the fae realm and zoomed out of there. looking around alfred quickly found out how big these humans were. He looked around at these massive buildings and these iron things zooming by. alfred curiosity got the best of him as he flew high above the buildings. a sharp gust of wind made him raise up high. he saw the city and the sun began setting. Being in the human world felt so free and exciting.

After hours of exploring he settled down on a window sill. The flowers in there pots made the sill so much more beautiful. "wow i never expected the human world to be this big i must me 10 gud tall here (5 inch)" alfred whispered as he examined the humans below. he saw a human with bright blue hair and then pitch black and he noticed something else they were all looking down.

' _ **BOOM'**_

The one thing happened that fairies dreaded happened. it was going to rain. alfred panicked raced into the window as a single droplet landed on his wing.

"shit" alfred fell onto a padded cushion as he was resigned to being grounded. as he looked around he noticed he was on a large bed. the room was messy and was full of band posters and had a odd looking flag. He quickly looked around trying to find a place to hide.

"alright mom i'm going to bed" a weird voice said from the other side of the door. this made alfred panic as he hid in the covers as the teen entered the room. Alfred watched the teen behind the pillow he had larger then normal eyebrows and his forest green eyes reminded him of home. A weird noise protruded from this humans pocket. The boy reached into his pocket taking out a rectangle object with a case that has the same pattern as the flag on the wall.

"Arthur speaking" the teen said into the box 'finally a name to put with the face' Alfred thought watching him. "yeah I'm down practice is at three pm so I can make it ... Yeah that's fine see yah tomorrow" Arthur placed the object on the table and headed to the bed.

Alfred panicked and hid in the sheets. Arthur laid down groaning and got up and closed the window for the warm summer air was getting into his cool room. He smiles and got back down. He laid so his back turned to Alfred's hiding place as Alfred stayed completely quiet. Arthur turned off the light in his room. It became dark and what felt like hours to Alfred, Arthur finally fell asleep.

Alfred sneaks out and watched the human as he waited for his wings to dry. His blue wings let off a soft glow in the dark as he fluttered his wings about to see if they were dry. Alfred smiles as he started flying but his only way out was closed so he decided to check the rectangular object that Arthur was talking into. Al took off to the desk and landed near the object. On closer inspection it was made of glass and metal and was really smooth but there was one indent in it.

"What's this" Alfred put his hand on it and it turned on blinding Alfred. "WHOA" Alfred shields his eyes falling off the table bring a cup with him. The cup smashed onto the ground and woke up Arthur and Alfred was sti blinded and didn't notice that Arthur was staring at him. "Owey " Alfred said finally getting some of his vision back as a very bright light shined on him again making unable to see.

"Bloody hell" Alfred jumped sky high hearing Arthur's voice. He panicked and started flying still unable to see he ran into the desk making him fall back to the wet ground making him unable to fly again. Alfred looks up in horror as Arthur grabbed him. Arthur stares with wide eyed bringing him up to his face opening his hand. Alfred, out of fear sat there curled up waiting for what the other fairies said would come if he was seen. Death. Alfred closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. One minute past as Alfred grew the courage to look and what he saw he wasn't expecting Arthur had a smile on his face not a smirk but I childish smile. It soon disappeared as he noticed how scared I was.

"Shhhh it's okay I won't hurt you " Arthur cupped his hands bringing Alfred close to his body trying to show that he wasn't going to hurt Alfred. "It's okay" Arthur said softly. Alfred was still terrified of Arthur he was defenseless he couldn't fly or anything. He was completely at Arthur's mercy. Even his magic was os the friz cuz he's wet. Arthur on the other hand was hiding how excited he was. Ever since he was young he loved fairytale stop find out that they might be real was too exciting. Although right now he had so calm the fairy. As Arthur tried petting Alfred he noticed his wet wings now realizing why he hasn't flown away yet. "Hey don't worry I'm not going to hurt you promise" he said in the kindest voice possible.

Alfred slowly trusted the human but not fully not wanting fall for any traps. "shh its okay". alfred shivers out of fear but arthur mistakes it for cold. Even though alfred was cold it was more out of fear. Arthur got up and got a heat blanket and plugged it in and wrapped alfred in the blanket.

alfred tried to escape him but arthur kept a firm grasp on alfred not letting him go. Alfred finally gave in to arthur to tired from being scared and hoped that arthur wont kill him in his sleep.


End file.
